hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1997 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane's recreation)
The 1997 Atlantic hurricane season was a relatively active and destructive season with 18 tropical cyclones forming, and all of those 18 later becoming named storms. Out of those named storms, 11 became hurricanes, and 7 further strengthened into major hurricanes. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/1997 till:30/11/1997 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/1997 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157–189_mph_(252–304_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(1,0.196,0.098) legend:Category_6_=_≥190_mph_(≥253_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/02/1997 till:08/02/1997 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:19/05/1997 till:22/05/1997 color:TS text:Bob (TS) from:23/06/1997 till:27/06/1997 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:08/07/1997 till:14/07/1997 color:C3 text:Danny (C3) from:21/07/1997 till:05/08/1997 color:C4 text:Erika (C4) from:03/08/1997 till:11/08/1997 color:C5 text:Fabian (C5) from:11/08/1997 till:14/08/1997 color:TS text:Grace (TS) from:13/08/1997 till:31/08/1997 color:C5 text:Henri (C5) barset:break from:24/08/1997 till:10/09/1997 color:C2 text:Isabel (C2) from:29/08/1997 till:03/09/1997 color:C3 text:Juan (C3) from:01/09/1997 till:10/09/1997 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:03/09/1997 till:12/09/1997 color:C6 text:Larry (C6) from:08/09/1997 till:14/09/1997 color:C2 text:Mindy (C2) from:13/09/1997 till:20/09/1997 color:TS text:Nicholas (TS) from:18/09/1997 till:23/09/1997 color:C1 text:Odette (C1) from:08/10/1997 till:14/10/1997 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) barset:break from:30/10/1997 till:01/11/1997 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:14/11/1997 till:17/11/1997 color:TS text:Sam (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/1997 till:28/02/1997 text:February from:01/03/1997 till:31/03/1997 text:March from:01/04/1997 till:30/04/1997 text:April from:01/05/1997 till:31/05/1997 text:May from:01/06/1997 till:30/06/1997 text:June from:01/07/1997 till:31/07/1997 text:July from:01/08/1997 till:31/08/1997 text:August from:01/09/1997 till:30/09/1997 text:September from:01/10/1997 till:31/10/1997 text:October from:01/11/1997 till:30/11/1997 text:November Storms Tropical Storm Ana km/h) (1-min) (peaked while subtropical) |Pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) |Formed = February 5 |Dissipated = February 8 |Image = Ana (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Ana (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Bob km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) |Formed = May 19 |Dissipated = May 22 |Image = Bill (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Bill (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Claudette km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 977 mbar (hPa) |Formed = June 23 |Dissipated = June 27 |Image = Claudette (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Claudette (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Danny km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 954 mbar (hPa) |Formed = July 8 |Dissipated = July 14 |Image = Danny (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Danny (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Erika km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 923 mbar (hPa) |Formed = July 21 |Dissipated = August 5 |Image = Erika (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Erika (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Fabian km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 918 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 3 |Dissipated = August 11 (exited basin) |Image = Fabian (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Fabian (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Grace km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1006 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 11 |Dissipated = August 14 |Image = Grace (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Grace (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Henri km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 904 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 13 |Dissipated = August 31 |Image = Henri (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Henri (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Isabel km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 971 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 24 |Dissipated = September 10 |Image = Isabel (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Isabel (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Juan km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 944 mbar (hPa) |Formed = August 29 |Dissipated = September 3 |Image = Juan (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Juan (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Kate km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 1 |Dissipated = September 10 |Image = Kate (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Kate (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Larry km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 868 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 3 |Dissipated = September 12 |Image = Larry (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Larry (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Mindy km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 966 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 8 |Dissipated = September 14 |Image = Mindy (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Mindy (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Nicholas km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 13 |Dissipated = September 20 |Image = Nicholas (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Nicholas (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Odette km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 969 mbar (hPa) |Formed = September 18 |Dissipated = September 23 |Image = Odette (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Odette (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Hurricane Peter km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 947 mbar (hPa) |Formed = October 8 |Dissipated = October 14 |Image = Peter (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Peter (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Rose km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) |Formed = October 30 |Dissipated = November 1 |Image = Rose (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Rose (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Tropical Storm Sam km/h) (1-min) |Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) |Formed = November 14 |Dissipated = November 17 |Image = Sam (1997 - Hype - Sim).png |Track = Sam (1997 - Hype - Track).png }} Storm Names This same list was used in 1991. The names Erika, Fabian, Henri, Larry, and Peter were all retired due to their extreme impact on human lives and structures in their respective landfall locations. They were replaced with Ella, Fabius, Harry, Lars, and Patrick. They are scheduled to be used in the 2003 season. Category:Hypercane Category:Active hurricane seasons